Work
by HerKnightEmma
Summary: This fic is blocking my muse for my other unfinished fic. It's basically pwp(porn without plot) OOC. GIP Emma. Please do not read if you don't like. NSFW. Emma is picking up the night shift at work leaving Regina wanting.


1 shot.

Smut.

G!P Emma.

There's a light vibration in Emma's left pants pocket. She knows it's Regina sending her another message. It takes all of her will power to not pull her phone out and have a look at what the brunette beauty has sent her this time.

The last 3 messages had been very candid shots of what Regina's wearing and then what she wasn't wearing.

Emma slides the phone out slowly while looking around to make sure Graham is not close by. Surly enough it's a picture of her lovers glistening slit spread wide open with Regina's middle and index fingers.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me." Is all the caption reads.

"Fuck." Emma mouths silently as she feels her dick stiffen in the confines of her already tight work pants.

Regina is sending picture after picture and Emma's almost certain the brunette is going to get her fired.

"Swan. You okay?" David the other deputy on duty asks noticing Emma's flush color.

"Hey, no I'm fine. I'm just going to start my patrol around town. I'll be back." She replies as she clumsily stumbles away from her desk.

"Sure but uh you know let me know if you're not feeling well cause I'll cover for you. Don't want you getting in trouble with the sheriff." he says sincerely to the woman who's babysat his kid many times while he and Mary Margaret had their weekly date night.

"Yeah, uh no I'm good. I just need some air." Emma replies just as her phone vibrates again with another ominous message.

Emma steps out into the cold night and pulls her phone out.

It's a picture of Regina's "special friend", an 8 inch dildo that the brunette has had very little use for since she and Emma started dating.

"It's almost as big as yours. I guess it will have to do for now." She texts a follow up message.

"Fuuuuuccckkk." Emma breaths out as she hits her speed dial.

"Hello Miss Swan. What can I do for you on this fine evening?" Regina says after answering on the third ring.

"Regina, what the hell? Are you trying to get me fired." Emma says lowly.

"Why sweetheart, I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about."

"Regina. Please babe. I love my job. Please don't make it harder than it is to be away from you at night."

"Well I have too because I need you Em-ma. I haven't seen you in almost a week and work was really stressful today. I don't know why you're always on the night shift? It's as though you don't want to spend time with me."

"Babe, I love spending time with you. I just need to pick up some extra shifts so that I can afford to move out of Mary Margaret's apartment. It's getting a little crowded in there with the new baby and all."

"I told you that my guest room is available. I don't know why you won't take that offer?" Regina replies exasperated at the woman she loves.

"It's because...look I just need my own space. Okay?"

There's silence on the line. Emma knows whatever Regina is thinking about right now is going to be an issue.

"Regina..?"

"Do you want to see other people? Is that it, you want your space to fuck other people?"

"No! That's...that's not it at all. I...Regina? Are you there?"

The line is dead.

The brunette has hung up before Emma can explain that she's lived in foster care and group homes all her life. She's never had a space to call her own. She's an adult now and for her own sanity she needs to live alone for just a while.

"Fuck!" Emma screeches into the night.

She looks down at her crotch, she'd hoped that the cold air would help relieve the tension between her legs but her tretcherous dick is still hard as a rock.

Her mind drifts back to Regina.

She loves the feisty brunette more than anything and she needs to fix this before Regina decides she's not worth the hassle.

Emma takes the patrol car and heads to Mifflin Street.

The house is completly dark, not even the porch light is on.

The blonde rings the doorbell twice before she tries to call Regina again.

When she doesn't answer Emma decides to use the key that the brunette had provided almost at the start of their relationship, to gain entry.

Regina in the mean time can hear Emma at the front door.

She hopes the blonde will just leave so she can wallow in her misery.

"Why doesn't she want me?" She wonders.

She turns and lays on her side as she pulls the thick duvet over her head.

There a click as her bedroom door opens and closes.

"Regina? Babe, hey." Emma calls out softly to alert Regina that she's in her room.

The brunette says nothing.

Emma rounds the large king size bed and takes a seat at the edge of it. She places her hand on the covers where she estimates Regina's legs are.

"Hey babe. Will you please let me explain?"

"Explain what? That you want to fuck other people?" Regina replies her voice muffled by the thick blanket.

Emma rolls her eyes at the statement. How could Regina ever think that she wants someone else?

She finally pulls the covers down low enough to speak to Regina.

"When did I ever say I want to see other people?" Emma asks softly.

"Your actions say all I need to know. Tell me Emma, who is it you want to fuck? Is it that Ruby person? I saw you watching her the other day while we were at the diner." Regina asks as she tries to pull the heavy covering back.

"Okay first of all..."

"Is it because she's younger than I am?"

"What? No! Babe I love you. Would you please let me explain?"

"Explain what? That you..."

"Babe look I grew up with people always in my space. I didn't have my own room until I rented with Mary Margaret and we both know how overbearing she is. I really just want to see what it's like to live on my own. It has nothing to do with you or us or anyone else." Emma rushes out completely honest.

"So you don't want to see other people?"

"When did I ever say that I wanted anyone but you?"

"I love you Emma sand I just don't want to lose you and I know that Ruby practically drools when she sees you."

"That doesn't mean I want her. And also do you not notice Killian tripping over himself when you're near him? And that fucking Robin what's his face?"

"Looks like I'm not the only jealous one." Regina teases.

"Yeah but the difference is that I trust you. Do you trust me because if you don't then we have a problem."

Regina takes in Emma's eyes. Even with very little light in the room she can she how much love Emma has for her. And so she answers as sincerely as she can." "Yes I do trust you. I'm sorry I overreacted." She whispers as she leans in to kiss the blond beauty.

They sit quietly for a bit. Just taking each other in. Until Emma rises to leave.

"So we're good here? I can go back to work now?" Emma inquires as she stands and turns to address Regina.

The brunette, swift as ever throws the covers aside and traps Emma at the edge of the bed when she wraps both of her naked limbs around the lanky blonds legs.

"Since you're here...there's an emergency you can take care of. An ache I have that requires special attention." Regina says as in that deep sultry voice as she squeezes the blondes cock through the thin material of her police issued pants while looking up at Emma.

The tan woman's naked body comes into sharp focus as Emma gets a real life view of what Regina has been blowing up her phone with in the last few hours

Regina is perfect from every angle. Her small round breast, pebbled at the nipples by both the cold air and arousal, presses against Emma.

"I can't. I'm supposed to be patrolling." She replies shakily as she looks down at Regina's pouting lips.

Oh how she want to see them wrapped around the head of her cock.

Regina removes Emma's holster, cuffs and badge without any protest.

She slips even closer to the edge of the bed to pull Emma's shirt from her pants.

The brunette nuzzles Emma's taut tummy before she licks a line straight up the center.

The second Emma moans and grips her hair she knows she's won and she has the blond exactly where she wants her.

Emma unbuttons two buttons at the top of her shirt before she slips the garment over her head leaving herself exposed to Regina's soft lips.

With every swipe of her sinful tongue a scarlet blush spreads across Emma's torso as her temperature rises.

She's at her lovers mercy and she knows it.

Regina applies one last rough squeeze to Emma hardened cock before she starts unbuttoning and unzipping her loves pants.

As the clothes pools around Emma's ankles she stealthily shifts and kicks the garments away before she rids herself of her bra leaving both herself and Regina equally naked.

Regina is eyeing Emma's hardened cock lustily.

The thickness and length makes her pussy clench.

With both of her hands she grabs on to it and takes as much of the thick head into her mouth as she can. After a few minutes she starts to sucks greedily at Emma's throbbing shaft.

"Fuck babe, just like that." Emma whispers breathily to the brunette who's latched onto her balls before it's sucked into the warmth of her mouth.

Emma's knees go weak. Her dick jerks slightly as a small blob of cum drools out of the tip of her cock.

Every fiber of her feels like she's on fire.

She needs to be inside of Regina before she explodes all over the brunettes face without giving her one single orgasm.

The yelp of surprise that escapes Regina's lips as Emma rushes forward makes her chuckle.

She's laid Regina flat out on her back.

One of the brunettes legs are on her shoulder while the other is settled on the crook of her arms.

She presses her nose against Regina's as she rocks her hardness into molten heat that's spread wide open to her.

Emma is caught between wanting to fuck Regina into unconsciousness and the urge to bury her face in Regina's pussy.

"Emma please." A whimpering plea breaks her from deciding as she tries to push into wet heat.

The brunette holds her breath and waits for the painfully sweet sensation of Emma's shaft filling and stretching her.

When Emma does, Regina lets out an audible gasp as the blonds immediately starts hitting her g-spot.

Regina can't think, can't hardly breathe as Emma begins to amp up her thrusting.

She's vaguely aware of Emma's harsh breathing mixed with passionate moans near her ear.

Though the both of them are not vocal with words, Regina's breathless moans mixed with Emma's as she takes her love rougher and deeper fills the room almost thickening the air.

The brunette feels herself on the cusp of glorious release. She had needed this so badly. To have her pussy pounded into by the only person who can satisfy her.

Regina let's Emma take complete control over their carnal act.

Emma reading her love so well knows just how close she is. She tilts Regina's lithe body a little bit and hammers her g-spot until the older woman stiffens and soaks her shaft with her warm cum

The room slips away from Regina. She's aware that Emma is speaking to her and she tries to turn her boneless body over to allow Emma to fuck her in her favorite position.

"Hey, where...Regina where are you going babe?"

"You said turn over...didn't you?"

"No I asked if you were okay. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm more than okay." Regina replies, leaning up to attach her lips to Emma's soft ones.

The deputy smiles into their heated kiss before she slips her hand under the smaller woman and picks her up as if she weighs nothing.

Emma switches their position, Regina is now on top of her as she takes a seat on the bed. She slide her palms up the tan woman's back, pulling Regina closer to pay some deserved attention to the two round mounds in front of her face.

"Mmhhm." A light hum of approval escapes from plump lips just as the brunette starts to rut against Emma's shaft that had slipped out as she turned them around.

"You want it baby? Hmm? Put it back in. I want to see you bouncing on that dick you crave so much."

Regina follows Emma's command and takes a hold of the thick muscle.

She adjusts her weight before she starts sliding up and down Emma's hard length.

"Fu...uh...fuck! You're so big."

Emma leans back to observe the wanton beauty bouncing and undulating on her as she chases her release.

Regina's movements become erratic. Emma reaches both of her hands up and threads her fingers together with her lovers soft warms ones allowing Regina to anchor herself with a steady grasp.

"Em-ma...fuck baby I'm so close. Please...fuck babe." She whimpers angry a bit at her self for not being able to articulate what she wants.

Emma, sits up and wraps her right arm around Regina's slim waist. She uses her other arm to move them closer to the center of the bed.

As soon as she's in position she pulls Regina down into a molten kiss. She plants her feet flat against the mattress and locks Regina in tight embrace as she starts to rock her hips upward. Faster and faster, deeper and rougher.

Regina disconnects their lips as she begins to moan and curse softly. Pleading with Emma to "not stop" until she's cum.

"You like that baby? Is that what you were thinking about when you sent those pictures? Huh? You like me pounding into your tight pussy like this? Answer me Regina!"

"Yes...yes! Fuck yes..please don't...ahhh...mmhhhm don't stop."

Emma doesn't stop. She keeps pumping even though she can feel the spasms from the lithe body above her.

The wet, squelching sounds continues until another rush of clear fluids soaks Emma's cock and the sheets beneath them.

Regina seems to have reached her limit but Emma has not. With shaky limbs she climbs off the blonde.

She surprises Emma though when she set her ass in the air and leaves her cunt exposed to her lover mercy.

The taller woman doesn't miss a beat. She's behind Regina in a split second, slipping all the way in to the warm heaven that is Regina's pussy.

She puts her hand just at the arch of Regina's back. Sliding it forward between Regina's shoulder blades then back up to the smaller woman's perfect round ass.

She used both of her palms to force her lover back as she pushes forward.

Emma keeps a steady pace watching carefully as Regina fists the sheets tightly in her grip with both hands.

Emma knows she's on the verge of nutting. She feels heat coiling in her balls as her shaft drills deeper into Regina.

The beauty is out of sorts and reaching back for Emma as the loud slapping of their flesh drowns out any other sound around them.

She's trying to indicate that she's going to cum but she can't seem to form words just an incoherent babble of moans and whimpers.

"You gonna cum for me baby? Hmm? All over this cock? I know you love this dick babe. Show me how much you love it Regina." Emma says as she urges her girl to cum.

Regina stops moving completely.

She almost blacks out and slumps down slowly as her body shakes, finding release.

"Emhhmm...mmaaa...I can't feel my legs."

"It's okay my girl." Emma replies. Her hips still slowly pumping as she chases her own release

Regina is laid out flat on her belly. She pushes her ass up against the weight of Emma on her as the blonde keeps fucking her.

"Cum inside me. Fill me up. Give me that good dick Em." She encourages.

"You're so tight babe, fuck."

Emma starts pumping faster and rougher until she finally cums.

She shoot every drop into the pussy she's been servicing for the last forty-five minutes or so.

It doesn't take long for Regina to drift off to sleep after they're done.

She'd been craving Emma for days and she's finally had her fill.

The blonde being the good girlfriend that she is, picks Regina up and slips her beneath the sheets on the side of the bed that's not soaked with her cum.

She kisses the sated brunette and heads off to shower.

Like a thief in the night, after dressing she slips off into the darknes to finish her patrol.

She hopes no one is the wiser about her little detour for a rendezvous with her love. Emma smiles as she realizes that she doesn't care if anyone does find out because the peaceful look on Regina's face after being thoroughly fucked was worth it.

-/-


End file.
